


sa pagitan ng pabulong at pasigaw

by shoshoryuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshoryuu/pseuds/shoshoryuu
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Chanyeol nang payapang last two years of college. And yes, he’s saying na someone up there is playing favorites (spoiler alert: hindi sya yon).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 22





	sa pagitan ng pabulong at pasigaw

**Author's Note:**

> hi mga beh, first time ko mag-sulat ng filo au fic (and matagal na akong hindi nakakapag-sulat kaya pasensya na po!)
> 
> hopefully matuwa kayo sa sinulat ko, maikli lang ito pero need ko mailabas ang feelings ko for chanbaek. witwit!
> 
> sa storyang ito, 5 years pa ang accountancy program. hihi.
> 
> walang beta kasi wala akong frens
> 
> title from: ben & ben, sampaguita

**mga anghel sa langit**

**yoda  
** hindi ata ako favorite ni lord

 **jongOUT  
** we know

**baby  
** I mean  
look at your ears dude  
giveaway na yan na di ka favorite ni lord

**yoda  
** alam nyo  
nevermind

**jongOUT  
** joke lang?!?!?! seryoso mo masyado  
anyare ba

**yoda  
** diba kakalipat ko lang ng condo  
dude ang ingay ng kapitbahay ko

**baby  
** Chanyeol, imbes na dito ka mag-rant  
Magreklamo ka sa condo assoc nyo  
Mukha ba kaming barangay???

**yoda  
** ayoko naman maging snitch you know  
like, di ko pa nga nakikilala yung kapitbahay ko  
malay mo cute  
I mean,  
Parang sarap na sarap yung inuwi nya kagabi

**jongOUT  
** CHANYEOL ANG BIBIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111  
Read: 10:30PM

_Universe, alam ko naman na di ako ang favorite mo_ , dasal ni Chanyeol habang nasa elevator ng condo, _pero pwede ba patulugin naman ako nung paborito nyong anak mo na nakatira sa kabilang unit?_

2 days na ang nakalipas at ang mood na ni Chanyeol ay nahihilo, nalilito, asan ba ako? Literal na nahihilo at nalilito na sya dahil wala pa syang tulog! Gusto na lang nya mamahinga (saglitang pahinga po, hindi forever kasi walang forever!!!!!), kahit ngayong gabi lang. Pagod na syang magbuhat ng mga ka-org sa paglalakad ng mga papers na kung pwede lang talaga, at kung may paa ang mga papers na yan, ay inutusan na nya na maglakad mag-isa mula carpark na nasa espanya papuntang tan yan kee na nasa dapitan. At yung mood na asan ba ako?

Eto. Nasa tapat na ng unit nya… pero di nya mabuksan yung pinto. Ilang beses na nya sinuksok yung susi sa doorknob pero wala pa rin?? _Unit ko to ah, gago, may magnanakaw ba??_ At dahil galit at gustong manakit si Chanyeol (remember, nahihilo, nalilito, asan ba ako?), tamang hila lang with matching alog sa pinto na feel ko konti na lang ay bibigay na dahil SHET ANG GUNS MO KUYA, NAMAMARIL!!!!!!

Ehem. Sorry direk.

Anyways.

Nagulat na lang si Chanyeol nang biglang umikot ang doorknob, at bumukas ang pinto to show a cutiepie na mukhang ready to sprak (while topless).

Introducing ang favorite ni lord na kapitbahay ni chanyeol, na mukhang gustong magpasaboy ng sama ng loob (galit po sya, hindi yung sama ng laman loob!) pero cute pa rin while doing so, si Baekhyun Byun.

Baekhyun is your typical 4th year accountancy student: walang tulog, malakas mag-pindot ng (manual) calculator, amoy pagkain at tambutso after 4 flights of stairs pag papasok ng class, at napagkakamalang staff ng Mercury Drug kapag naka-talikod habang suot ang uniform.

At kaklase ni Chanyeol.

“Kung nanakawan mo ko, Chanyeol, wag ngayon. Wala akong pera.” Sabay kusot ng kanyang mata at hikab. Napatitig na lang ang ating friend dahil, _puta, si baekhyun yung kapitbahay ko???????_

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa numbers na nasa pinto ni Baekhyun. Nagising si Baekhyun nung narinig nya si Chanyeol bumulong ng “Di ko unit ‘to.”. Bat ngayon nya lang narealize yon ni Chanyeol? Gaano ka-sabaw tong higanteng ‘to at naliligaw sya?

Loading pa rin si Chanyeol for a few seconds. He should apologize, kasi duh, nagising nya yung kaklase nya, at… pinagnasaan nya yung kaklase nya two days ago! Pero hindi naman need malaman yon ni Baekhyun… as of now.

“Sorry—”

“Idlip ka muna dito?” Aya ni Baekhyun. “Mukhang babagsak ka na kung maglalakad ka pa ng limang steps, eh.” Inopen nya ng malaki ang pintuan to invite chanyeol inside—not because of his guns ( _shur ka dyan, baks?_ ang echo ng konsenya nya na kaboses ni kyungsoo), but because mabait syang blockmate at alam nya kung gaano ka-busy si chanyeol lately.

Nakita ni chanyeol ang barely-made bed ni Baekhyun—shit, ang warm tingnan, at parang ang sarap makipag-cuddle (kay Baekhyun) sa kama nya—and nodding like a drunk person, Chanyeol accepted the invitation. Agad-agad dumeretso si Chanyeol sa kama, since studio type naman at same layout ang unit nila pareho.

“Usog, kama mo?” Pangaasar ni Baekhyun sa kaklase habang inaayos ang paghiga sa tabi ni chanyeol. “Ikaw pala yung lumipat dyan two days ago.” Sabay kuha ng kumot na nasa paanan nilang dalawa. Hindi na nag-expect si Baekhyun ng sagot dahil pag-ikot nya para makaharap si Chanyeol ay bumungad sa kanya ang parang baby na natutulog ( _puta gusto ko maging baby nya pero parang gusto ko din sya ibaby????????_ ) na si Chanyeol.

**beshiwaps**

**100%  
** Guys  
Fuck  
Ang cute matulog ni chanyeol  
Pls send help

**NOISY – IIII  
** kilig ka naman dyan siz  
also: PAANO MO NAKIKITANG TULOG YAN  
alam kong running three years na yang crush mo sa kanya  
pero  
edward cullen ka ba????  


 **sooshi  
** what the fuck  
Baekhyun Byun  
TRESPASSING YAN?!?!?!?!!?

**100%  
** excuSE MEEEE?  
kung alam nyo lang  
sya ang nag-trespass!!!!!11  
also: guys send help talaga kasi nakapulupot sya sakin  
gusto ko pa tumangkad  
akala nya ata sakin hotdog pillow ako

**NOISY – IIII  
** baks wala ka na pag-asa tumangkad  
acceptance is key okay  
tingnan mo si kyung HAHAHAHAHA  
pero  
isang tanong isang sagot  
daks ba?????

**sooshi  
** tangina nyo sagad  
jongdae quota ka na saken  
potek yang tanong na yan  
wala na ayoko na kumain

**100%  
** ng tite?  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
sis yes  
daks sya!!!  
kaya pls sen  
kssdhkshaxmiouoiurw

**NOISY – IIII  
** baekhyun?

**sooshi  
** pusta ko gising na yung dalawang katabi nya

**NOISY – IIII  
** Dalawa??  
WAIT  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
kyungsoo minsan talaga  
tama na hohol with jongin nahahawa ka na!!  
Read: 4:49PM

“Sobrang antok lang talaga ako kaya di ko napansin na lumagpas na ako sa unit ko.” Chanyeol explains as he sips the 3-in-one coffee made by Baekhyun, na busy magtimpla ng kanyang own cup of coffee. “Sorry, muntik ko na ata masira yung pintuan mo.”

“No problem, huy. I understand. Hindi naman big deal yung pintuan. Is-screw driver ko lang yung hinge, back to regular programming na tayo dito.” Sabay tawa habang papunta sa higaan para tabihan at alukin ng sky flakes ang naka-upong si chanyeol. Tinanggap naman ni chanyeol ang sky flakes, gutom na sya, pero sa totoo lang, busog na busog na sya (kasi topless! Baekhyun pa rin ang nakikita nya). Tanging ang pag-higop ng mainit na kape at 5PM ang ingay na nakapalibot sa kanilang dalawa.

Nang matapos ang kanilang meriyenda at nagliligpit na si Baekhyun ng kainlang pinag-inuman, Chanyeol really wants to come clean sa kaklase nya, _but how?_ Gusto nya lang naman matulog nang matiwasay at hindi gising yung isang kasama nya _if you know what I mean_.

Baekhyun sensed Chanyeol wants to say something as he’s drying the mugs and placing it sa cabinet, pero baka he’ll come too strong if he opened the topic up. Sa totoo lang, may inkling na sya kung ano yung gustong sabihin ni Chanyeol. Busy sya these past few days with his three friends, his left and right hands, and the ever-trusted BOB.

_Bahala na nga._

Siguro sabay sila nagkaron ng lightbulb moment, dahil sabay din silang nagsalita, at sabay din silang nag-sabi ng “No, ikaw muna.” with matching hand gestures and awkward smiles. Seconds pass, and Baekhyun starts.

“I’m really sorry if I kept you up last night.” Baekhyun tries not to look at Chanyeol in the eyes as he explains while moving around the unit to sit in front of him. “I’m really stressed lang since kakatapos lang ng quiz two days ago at wala naman akong pera para mag-inom sa Noval kaya nagkulong ako sa kwarto,” Cue ang pag buntong-hininga ni Baekhyun. “and, as you know naman, wala akong boyfriend so… sariling sikap lang ako dito. Didn’t help na nakita kita nung Sunday na naka-tank top while bringing your stuff up sa unit mo—edi lalo lang ako na-frustrate.”

(No turning back now, magka-ilangan man sila bukas sa room, at least he said it na. Although dapat talaga inamin muna nya na three years and counting na nyang crush yung blockmate nya at, fun fact! Seatmate nya to. So, if the feeling is not mutual, GGWP!)

A second too long passed between them, and hindi na talaga mapakali si Baekhyun dahil sure na talaga syang binomba nya yung 4 years na friendship(?) nila as seatmates. Kaya he powers through and looks at Chanyeol, who is sporting a red flush on his soft cheeks (na gusto kagatin ni Baekhyun, truth lang.), brows furrowed and eyes wide.

Konti na lang talaga at aalis na sa sariling unit si Baekhyun sa kahihiyan, because contrary to Ben&Ben, _hindi ito kanyang gusto!!_ Tatayo na sana sya to apologize for dropping that kind of bomb on him, pero inunahan sya ni Chanyeol.

“You don’t have a boyfriend?” Natigilan ng saglit sa pagpa-panic si Baekhyun. Sa lahat ba naman ng page-explain nya, yun pa na-pick up nya???? “I don’t?? Hoy Chanyeol, tinatakot mo ko! Mag-isa lang ako the whole time!”

Fact: takot si Baekhyun sa multo, and sa totoo lang hindi sya na-prepare sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. May sinabi pa naman dati si Kuya Minseok re: his room nung nakitulog ito the night before he took up his NMAT.

Nag-loading ulit si Chanyeol, and narealize nya na mali yung dating nung sinabi nya. “Hindi kasi!” Natatawa na lang siya dahil, shit, ang cute ni Baekhyun matakot, and _ang sarap protektahan sa lahat ng masama sa buhay._ “Akala ko kasi may boyfriend ka since… ang ingay mo.” Sabay smirk at taas-baba ng kilay.

Wait, what?

ANO DAW?

PAKI-ULIT DIREK!

Namula ang mukha ni Baekhyun nang tuluyan nung marinig nya ang implications ng sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi nya inexpect na ganito yung bibig niya! “Shut up! I have to do what I did, okay! Hindi ko naman alam na gising ka pa non!” Depensa ni Baekhyun as he tries his face not to flush too much na aabot na hanggang sa leeg nya. Laking gulat na lang ni Baekhyun when a shadow loomed over him, and Chanyeol’s scent (polo black, yummerz!) wafted through his nose. He looks up to see Chanyeol, smirking at him.

“Next time, sabay tayo mag-ingay, okay?”

**chanyeol**

hoy  
nasan ka na!!  
dito na si sir  
bat ba kasi di ka pa sumabay  
magkasama naman tayo kanina

may inaayos lang sa org room  
papunta na!!!  
start na ba?

lumabas si sir  
kunin lang daw nya yung quiz  
APAKABAGAL  
ANG LAPIT LANG NG ORG ROOM SA ROOM NATIN

wait lang  
Read: 9:06AM

Hindi nya talaga inexpect to.

Like, wow.

( _Ang haba ng hair_ , text ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang nagddinner sya.)

After the quiz, inaya sya ni Chanyeol mag-lunch, since it’s Baekhyun’s birthday and gusto nya na ma-solo sya ni Chanyeol before Baekhyun meets his family for dinner sa SM San Lazaro. “Daan muna tayong org room, kukunin ko lang bag ko.” Habit na ni Chanyeol ang iwan ang bag nya sa org room and he only brings his calculator, pencil and eraser, and pen during quizzes; kaya it’s a normal occurrence sa kanila na dumaan muna sa org room bago bumaba ng building to eat.

The walk to the org room is short, dahil literal na ten steps away kay Chanyeol ang org room (sa laki ba naman nya), and as he entered the org room, he saw Kyungsoo and Jongdae, both of which are holding one cupcake with a lighted candle. “Happy birthday, Baekhyun!” Gulat na lang si Baekhyun kasi, gago, bat sila naka-accountancy uniform!!!!! Pano sila hindi nahuli ni kuya guard na nagpapanggap na accountancy student!!!!!

Naramdaman nya na umakbay si Chanyeol, at bumulong ng “Wag ka na mag-tampo, planado ko talaga na di kita babatiin.” Sabay tawa. “Akala mo di ko pansin na nagmamaktol ka kanina bago ako umalis ha.” Tumingala si Baekhyun to see Chanyeol looking at him with a fond smile on his face.

Lately talaga, yang dopey smile ni Chanyeol nakikita nya pag kausap nya ito. He feels weird, sa totoo lang. Three years and counting ba naman nyang inaalagaan yung crush nya dito, kaya kinakabahan na sya kasi parang this isn’t the usual crush that he’s been nursing for a while, parang… ay. Ayaw muna nya pangunahan.

“Thank you. Tska di ako nagtatampo ‘no. Kukulitin naman kita mamaya pag di mo ako binati throughout the day, so sino lugi sa’tin?” Patawang sagot ni Baekhyun, while removing himself from Chanyeol’s warm arms to walk towards his friends. “Thanks guys. Ang dami kong tanong pero mamaya na kasi matutunaw na yung kandila!” The duo sings the happy birthday song, and as Baekhyun closes his eyes to make a wish, he feels warm. Ang sarap pala sa feeling na kasama mo ang mga mahal mo during your birthday.

**baekhyun**

san ka?

condo  
nagaaral for the quiz  
punta ka dito  
may bibigay ako

wait elev na  
buksan mo pinto!!!!!!!  
Read: 9:43PM

Chanyeol, for the lack of a better term, is scared.

Magugustuhan ba ni Baekhyun yung ibibigay nya? Kasi sa totoo lang, kung siya makakatanggap neto, sobrang maa-appreciate nya kung may magbibigay man neto. Very timely, lalo na puro quizzes sila and all. Pero hindi lang naman kasi sya takot sa regalo nya.

He’s scared of telling _it_ to Baekhyun.

It, being, him feeling weird these past few weeks after that day nung naka-idlip sya sa unit ni Baekhyun. I mean—they’ve been blockmates for three years, and seatmates pa! Pero, first day pa lang, he found Baekhyun really cute. Pero hindi na nya naisip ang things beyond that dahil naging hands on sya sa kanyang org. And with accounting subjects, org-related projects, and HOHOL with friends na gabi lang free dahil basura ang sched nila Sehun at Jongin, naging background na lang ang crush nya kay Baekhyun.

Admittedly, they’ve been doing couple-y things lately na hindi healthy for Chanyeol’s overthinking self, dahil wala nga silang label.

~~(Ang tanging label lang na meron ata sila ay ‘5ever seatmates’, dahil mukhang hanggang sa fifth year nila, ay magiging magkatabi sila.)~~ Sabay na din silang nag-ingay, at nabinyagan na both ang units nila, _iykwim_.

Kaya takot talaga sya ngayon, kasi he’s planning on laying his cards na. And if it all goes down the drain, well. At least, mabilis lang ang one year at meron syang chance lumipat ng upuan pagka-5th year nila.

Narinig ni Chanyeol ang pag-pasok ng susi sa keyhole ng kanyang pintuan ( _Kaming friends mo for, like, half of your life, walang emergency copy tapos si Baekhyun, meron?_ Chanyeol remembers Sehun pouting dahil accidentally nyang na-share na nagbigay sya ng copy ng susi kay Baekhyun and vice-versa.), and bigla na lang nagpapasma yung kamay nya out of kaba.

“Hey, I bought carbonara for our study sesh.” Baekhyun smiles habang nilalapag ang food sa countertop. _Sino ba naman ang hindi maiinlove dito? Punyeta._ Chanyeol preps himself, and as he does, he gets his gift from his study table, at dahan dahang lumapit kay Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looks at the thing on Chanyeol’s hand, and he looks up to see Chanyeol’s face; unsure, scared, and at the same time, determined (if that’s possible.) “Ano to?” He reaches out to get the paper on Chanyeol’s hands.

Isang stack ng homemade coupons with redeemable stubs—sandamakmak na 2 minute – free hugs and cuddle coupons, time first! coupons na reusable daw, and the last coupon, the tama na coupon.

“Wala na akong pera to buy a gift, kaya yan yung nagawa ko.” Chanyeol sheepishly explains, “I wish we never use the tama na coupon though.” He whispers. “Parang di ko ata kakayanin na tapusin kung ano man meron tayo.” Tinaas nya ang kamay nya to signal na, wait lang, nang mapansin nya na gusto magsalita ni Baekhyun. “I really like you, and hindi ko alam kung kelan nagstart yon. Siguro nung bigla ka na lang kumatok a week after kitang gawing hotdog pillow para makitulog dahil gusto mo umidlip before our study session, or siguro I’ve liked you first day pa lang. I never acted upon it kasi naging sobrang busy ako sa acads, sa org ko, na I forgot about my feelings.” Chanyeol moves himself closer to Baekhyun.

“I never really knew na ikaw yung kapitbahay ko. Moving day, nag-focus lang ako na matapos lahat in one day dahil gusto ko na makapag-settle in sa bagong environment to gauge ang changes sa study habits ko. Then, after that, biglang may umuungol na lang sa kabilang kwarto. At first, inis talaga ako. Sabi nila Jongin, report ko na daw agad sa condo assoc. Nag-rant pa ako kina Jongin at Sehun na ang ingay mo—at siguro sarap na sarap yung inuwi mo sayo.”

Nakita nyang nagtaas ng kilay si Baekhyun, as if asking him if its true. “Before you ask, yes, tried, tested, and confirmed, masarap nga.” Tumawa ng malakas si Baekhyun, at lumapit kay Chanyeol to hold his hand and guide him na umupo sa kama.

Their hands are now intertwined and warm. Chanyeol continues as he looks at Baekhyun with adoration and affection.

“I was supposed to report you on the day I took a nap at your place. Sabi ko pa, iidlip muna ako, then bababa ako para magreklamo. Pero muntik ko na masira yung pintuan mo, and after knowing na ikaw yung nasa kabilang unit? After hanging out with you the next following weeks? Kinain ko lahat ng sinabi ko na gusto ko ng tahimik na buhay for the last years of my college life. I want a lively year with you. And if it’s possible, gusto ko magiingay tayo hanggang sa kaya natin mag-ingay.” Chanyeol laughs at the last part na sinabi nya, hindi na talaga natanggal sa sistema nya yung term na yan ever since inaasar nya si Baekhyun.

He feels Baekhyun move---a hand cups Chanyeol’s face, and he is greeted with watery eyes, and a warm smile.

“Damn right, magiingay tayo hanggang kaya natin.”

**a + b = ab**

_baekhyun byun added chanyeol park and 4 others._

_see more updates_

**sooshi  
** baekhyun  
kahit ilang beses mo inexplain yan  
di talaga namin magets  
bat a + b = ab

**leCHENdary  
** wag mo ko idamay dyan  
gets ko kaya

**sooshi  
** excuse me  
nakita kitang nagchat dun sa naka-match mo na CPA sa bumble  
tinatanong mo ano yung business combi  
may kilala kayong minseok kim?

**baekhyun  
** yikes jongdae sabi sayo wag sa bumble!!!  
hoy bat kilala mo si kuya min!  
siya ka-bumble mo no!!!!!  
sa kanya kami humingi ng notes nung first year kami  
grabe jongdae  
maawa ka kay kuya min, tahimik yon

**chanyeol  
** bagay naman sila  
naccomplement nila ang isa’t isa  
wag ka lang magulat jongdae  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**sese  
** wala ba kayong mga pasok, mga hindot  
ANG AGA AGA SABOG NOTIFS  
Kyungsoo sabi ni jongin 5 pa daw out nya  
May ganap sa TYK  
Pinapasabi nya wala daw sya load

**baekhyun  
** ano ba yan may bagong phone walang load  
benta mo na lang yan  
sakin  
HEHEHEHEHEHE

**chanyeol  
** hoy b may nakakalimutan ka ata  
or ako na lang?

**baekhyun  
** ay  
wait

_Baekhyun Byun changed his nickname to: BAEkhyun ni Yoda_

_BAEkhyun ni Yoda changed Chanyeol Park’s nickname to: Yoda ni Baekhyun_

**BAEkhyun ni Yoda  
** we are gathered here today  
to celebrate  
ang kalandian ng dalawa nyong kaibigan

**sese  
** hindi naman na bago na malandi kayong dalawa  
 **  
**

 **Yoda ni Baekhyun  
** hi guys kami na hahahahaha  
bye!!!!!!!111111

_BEAkhyun ni Yoda left the group._

_Yoda ni Baekhyun left the group._

**sooshi  
** TANGINA BAEKHYUN BUMALIK KA DITO

 **sese  
** gago kayo nasamid si sehun sa milktea  
congrats mga haliparot!!!!!!!111111  
\- jongin

 **leCHENdary  
** ANONG KLASENG ANNOUNCEMENT YAN  
GAGO  
HOY WAG KAYO MAG CHUKAAN DYAN NGAYON MAY PASOK PA KAYO

Read: 7:38AM

**Author's Note:**

> Kung nababasa mo ito, yay thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isang malaking karangalan ang makapag-sulat para sa chanbaek. 
> 
> send me some love here, at doon sa twitter, @prdsjebong! sama sama tayong magwala, mga bh3.


End file.
